


All Dead, All Dead

by cactustipper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Plot Spoilers, also i adore queen, and mmmmm angst ? i guess, blood is the main gore stuff but there is other references that are kinda ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactustipper/pseuds/cactustipper
Summary: Memories, memories… how long can you stay to haunt my days?





	All Dead, All Dead

**Author's Note:**

> looping this piano cover of the song (https://youtu.be/s7OQ7kE4_7k) while reading will make you die instantly

 

 

 _Memories,_  
_Memories…_  
_How long can you stay_  
_To haunt my days?_

 

 

Robin stared at his hand in denial as electricity crackled from his palm. He slowly looked up, feeling horror take over his features.

He expected betrayal in the prince's eyes, but love was all that appeared. Twisted, painful _love_.

"This is not your—your fault," Chrom said, attempting to reassure him. Robin could tell he was barely staying on his feet, as the lightning within his stomach continued to spark.

"Promise me you'll—" he was interrupted by a cough, "escape from this place." The prince faltered again, but Robin couldn't bring himself to move. He only stood there and stared, frozen by guilt.

"Please, go."

Apology flickered in Chrom's gaze before his knees gave out beneath him. He then proceeded to collapse.

 

  
   
_'Twas not for talk of loving,_  
_'Twas not for talk at all._  
_So much ado about nothing_  
_Would be her only call._

 

 

Robin stood on the edge of camp, watching as the sky changed to dusk. A chilly breeze whirled past him, making him pull his coat together tightly.

"Beg pardon, Father."

Robin turned to see his daughter, his shoulders relaxing as he did. He had been on edge since Validar had used him to steal the Fire Emblem, but his child's presence never failed to comfort him.

"Might I have a word?"

"Lucina," he nodded his head. "What is it?"

"It's… about Father," she explained, closing her eyes. "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little." She swallowed. "Before he… _died_."

Robin blinked, curious as to where this was headed. "I see…"

Lucina hesitated before nodding, then continued. "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end," she said, looking at Robin again. He felt his chest swell with love at the words of praise for his partner.

"I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man." She took a breath. "...I _won't_ allow that to happen."

Robin gazed upon her with sympathy, knowing she never grew up properly; without her family around her. "I understand. You love him. …As do I."

Lucina licked her lips. "Father, I..." she trailed off. "Please, forgive me..."

Within a heartbeat, she unsheathed and pointed Falchion at Robin, the tip inches from his heart.

"Lucina?!" he gasped, disbelief widening his eyes.

His daughter didn't budge. "Stay where you are, Father!" she barked, narrowing her eyes. "I have no _choice_. I must kill you."

"What?!" Robin asked incredulously, his pulse beginning to race. "What madness is this?!"

Lucina pursed her lips. "In my future, you... You _kill_ Father."

"No!" He took a step back. "That's insane! Why would _I_ kill _Chrom?_ "

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend," she said, closing the gap between them once more. "Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear." Robin noticed her chest rise and fall, rise and fall; her hyperventilating. "You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon..."

"Lucina, wait."

She went on. "If Father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I am sorry, _Robin!_ " she cried, trembling. "I know this is patricide, I... I _know_ that..."

He held up his hands. "Lucina," he pleaded. "You don't have to—"

The princess quickly wiped her tear away with her sleeve. "Don't make it harder," she said, her voice wavering. "It... will be swift and painless. If you hold _any_ love for Chrom," she let out a shaky breath, "then let this be done..."

 

 

 _So much ado my lover,_  
_So many games we played._  
_Through many a fleeted summer,_  
_Through every precious day._

 

 

Lucina continued to shake in place, seeming to be waiting for a response. She looked so vulnerable like this, and Robin had to wonder what horrors she had seen to warrant such misery.

"...My life is yours," he whispered, letting his eyes slip shut. "It always has been."

Her body only shook harder. "D-don't say that, Father! _Don't!_ " she yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. "That only... makes it _harder_."

"I would give my life for Chrom," he continued, tilting his head down. "...And for you." _My daughter._

"Father, _please_..." Lucina begged, unconsciously lowering her sword.

"I know you will be quick about it," Robin said, opening his eyes again and offering her a gentle smile. "I love you, Lucina."

"F-Father..."

"...I'm ready," he breathed, opening his arms to offer her room. "Do what you must."

"I... I..." Lucina faltered, her feet seemingly glued to the ground.

Robin only waited silently, wanting his daughter's face to be the last he saw before his untimely end.

_Thud!_

The princess dropped her sword, then slammed into Robin's chest. " _Damn me!_ " she choked, wrapping her arms around her father. "I can't do it! I love you too much!" She buried her face into his shirt, sobs wracking her body. "I'm sorry, Father, I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!"

Robin pulled Lucina closer, securing his own arms around her body. This change in events had certainly surprised him, but he couldn't say he was too upset about it. Robin opted instead to focus on comforting her, feeling his own tears beginning to form.

"My poor girl..." he murmured, caressing her hair as he did.

"There's nothing to forgive."

 

 

 _All dead, all dead,_  
_All the dreams we had,  
And I wonder why I still live on…_

 

 

Lucina felt hands forcing her to the side, pushing the air from her lungs.

She turned on the ball of her foot, face dropping in horror as Tiki slammed onto the floor. Blood pooled from a gash in her stomach, and a crimson drop dribbled down her chin.

"Lady Tiki!" the princess shrieked, lunging forward to kneel at her side.

"It's _you_..." the dragon said under her breath, her eyes glazing over as they stared at the ceiling. "How did you... get inside _Ylisstol...?_ "

Suddenly, she snapped her gaze to Lucina and grasped onto her sleeve, her knuckles turning white from the intense grip.

"Lucina..." Tiki gasped, panting through open lips as her irises widened.

"Run..." the dragon spluttered, blood gurgling in her throat. "As fast as you...  _ahhh_..."

Her head rolled to the side, and her hand dropped; her body became icily still.

 

  
   
_All dead, all dead,_  
_And alone I'm spared._  
_My sweeter half instead_  
_All dead,_  
_And gone._  
_All dead…_

 

 

Robin watched through Grima's eyes as they stood at the peak of Mount Prism. Risen were creeping around the crags, checking for anything " _good_ " among the corpses.

Their boot kicked a body at their feet, turning it over to see entrails falling from its stomach. Maggots scavenged through them, slowly disintegrating what was left of the corpse's organs.

Robin cringed in disgust, but Grima only seemed bored with what he found. They moved onto the next body, checking that one as well. Grima raised His chin.

"Chrom," He barked.

A Risen raised its head, the movements slow and robotic. It dragged its feet towards them, coming to a stop once it approached.

Grima nudged the body with their toe, catching the creature's attention. "Feed," He commanded. As the zombie bent over, they turned away again. Robin dimly felt relief, always having hated watching Risen eat the dead. He was used to it, sure, but it still severely bothered him. They always got blood and bits of guts all over them, making Robin feel like wretching every time he saw it. And it wasn't any better watching the one that had reanimated _Chrom's_ body.

"You should be grateful," Grima said aloud. They shared a brain; the Dragon could read his thoughts. "I could have done _much_ worse things with him."

Robin stayed silent. It had been long since he last tried to hold a conversation with Grima. It only brought him more anger and misery than he already fought with. There wasn't any point.

He chose instead to curl up into the corner of their mind, shutting the world out.

 

  
   
_All dead, all dead,_  
_At the rainbows end;  
And still I hear her own sweet song._

 

 

" _What?!_ " Grima roared. Morgan flinched, shivers taking over her body. "What do you _mean_ you let them escape?!"

"I-I'm sorry Master Grima," she said, her voice wavering. "I didn't mean to betray You—"

"Enough, you _idiot girl!_ " He screeched, cutting her off. He stood from His throne and she slowly backed up, raising her hands weakly. His voice was quiet when He spoke again.

"What did I say would happen if you _failed?_ "

"T-That You'd kill me in the most p-painful way possible," she responded, freezing in place and lowering her hands again.

" _And?_ "

She gulped, curling her fingers into tight fists. "And that You'd turn m-me into a brainless R-Risen."

"That's right. And what did you _do?_ "

"I-I failed You."

He opened His mouth to threaten her, but His voice wouldn't come out. He tried again, but again, His throat strained in protest. What was going on…?

… _Robin._

Morgan picked up on His struggle, and her body stopped shaking, curiosity distracting her fear. "Are You okay, Master Gri—"

" _GO!_ " He boomed suddenly.

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She gave a quick nod, then turned and bolted away.

He collapsed back into His throne, growling to Himself.

He hadn't meant to dismiss her without so much as even a _punishment_. Outrage now consumed His entire being. He felt _used_ , and He wanted to let his fury out on Robin.

But the previous owner of His body was mysteriously absent from their mind once more, and Grima could only find defeaning silence.

 

 

 _All dead, all dead,_  
_Take me back again._  
_You know my little friend's_  
_All dead_  
_And gone._

 

 

Robin crumpled to his knees beside his lover, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

" _Chrom?_ " he asked hopelessly. He pushed his shoulder, as if he were attempting to wake the prince from a horrible dream. The man didn't budge though.

Robin placed his hands under Chrom, rolling him onto his back. The lightning that had impaled him had fizzled out of existence, and only a gaping hole was left in his stomach. The blood was still fresh from his friend's charred organs. The smell nearly made Robin vomit.

He jumped at the hand on his shoulder. It was Validar's.

"If you accept Grima, none of this will mean anything, Robin," he said. "You will be free of all struggles."

He continued to sit, as the grief of Chrom's death sunk in. Misery grasped at his mind, and he had to wonder what the point was of going on without Chrom. Maybe if he had Grima's _power_ … he could bring his love back. And then, maybe he could still defeat Grima, and keep Him under his own personal lock and key.

It was worth a shot. There was no turning back at this point, anyways. He took a deep breath as he got to his feet, keeping his back to his father.

"…Okay."  
 

 

  
_Her ways are always with me,_  
_I wander all the while;_  
_But please you must forgive me,_  
_I'm old but still a child._

 

 

Chrom panted beside Lucina, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. "Is it over?" he asked, confused as to what was happening.

The Fell Dragon stood in front of them, clutching His body and appearing to be frozen in place, as if His feet were rooted to the ground.

"Nngh... _Gyaaahhh_..." He groaned, the violet aura encasing him becoming dimmer. " _How?!_ This is not _your world_... _You should not_ be able to draw upon this kind of power!" He was roaring at this point, His voice shaking the integrity of the building.

He lifted His head, energy illuminating His blood-red eyes. "...Just wait. I am _not finished_ with _you yet_. No matter _how you struggle_ , I _will_ see you _destroyed!_ Now _die!_ " His body snapped upright, and Chrom braced himself for the hit, squeezing his eyes shut.

"...Ahh!" he yelped prematurely, before opening his eyes again. "…Huh?" he questioned. Grima was just standing there, His entire body shuddering, His arms wrapped around Himself. His pupils were surrounded by a desaturated brown now, and He was audibly hyperventilating.

Chrom glanced at Lucina, who looked just as lost as he felt. "Why isn't he attacking?"

"...Run... Chrom..." the Dragon spluttered, sounding as if He were choking.

Confusion hollowed Chrom's voice. "What?"

Grima tried again. "You have to... get away from me..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The Dragon had just been trying to _kill_ him. Now He was urging Chrom to run away?

Grima coughed, and the prince dimly worried His eyes were going to pop out of His head. "...There's... no time..." He gasped. "...I don't want... to kill you..." Tears were leaving the Dragon's eyes. "...I can't bear... to watch you ...die again..."

"No," Chrom stepped back in desbelief. "That voice..." It sounded like _Robin's_ voice, rather than being distorted by Grima's influence. "It can't be... Whoa!"

All of a sudden, a flash of white light blinded him as blood roared in his ears. All of his thoughts seemed to cease, except the one that had been lingering on the tip of his tongue.

_Robin…?_

 

  
   
_All dead, all dead,_  
_But I should not grieve;_  
_In time it comes to everyone._

 

 

"Awakener," Tiki's voice echoed, vibrating throughout Lucina's body. "Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger." The dragon's eyes began to glow a fierce blue. "I shall now imbue your blade with my power."

Falchion lit up in the princess's hands, and she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. "Thank you, milady!"

Meanwhile, Grima stood rooted within twenty feet of Lucina, His body bent in half and His hands fisting His hair angrily.

"Rrgh... _No!_ " He growled, breathing laboredly. "I would _crush you worms_ if I... could just... _control_ my _body_..." He shuddered, a scream ripping out from His throat. "Why does he _still refuse_ to become one with me? Why does he _interfere?!_ Damn you, Robin! You... will... _pay!_ "

"Now, Lucina!" The woman's attention was drawn back to Tiki's spirit. "Your first task as exalt is at hand! Wipe the Fell Dragon from existence, and usher hope back into the land!"

"That's right, Lucina! Show Grima what a _real_ hero can do!" "You will prevail. We'll all be right by your side!" "Avenge the fallen! Fight for those we loved and lost!" "Return our pain and suffering on that monster a _hundredfold!_ " "Use that sword to sunder the dark shackles of fate and deliver us!" "Put an end to despair so that Ylisse can be full of smiles again!" "It ain't over yet, but it's about to be! I _know_ you're gonna pull this off!" "The Fell Dragon will never stop us from living in happiness again!" "One miracle after another has made this possible. Now, it's time for one more!" "Go, and do what our parents could not." "I believe in you, Lucina! So you'd _better_ not let me down!"

Her friend's cheers echoed through her ears as she closed her eyes, gathering her courage and strength inside of her. She opened them again and raised her head, gaze locking with Grima's.

"...I'm ready, Lucina..." the Dragon breathed, calmness washing over His body. "...Finish it..."

"I swear to you all... our days of defeat end here. Fathers... Watch over me. Because today—right now—I'm taking our world _back!_ "

She sprinted forward, letting a screech release from her throat. Lucina sprang into the air, somersaulting down as Falchion slashed through Grima.

She felt His blood spatter against her cheek as she stepped passed Him. Lowering her sword, Lucina slowly turned to see the Dragon on the ground. He weakly writhed as He struggled for breath.

"...At last... I can rest..." He said, His voice soft and quiet. "...No one else... will suffer..." His fists unclenched. "...because of me..." Purple smoke began to rise from His body. "...Thank... you..." The wind carried it, swirling it up into the sky. "...I hope your lives are... filled..." The corners of His lips twitched into a slight smile. "...with... joy..."

A coughing fit wracked His body, tiny droplets of blood dotting His face. "Morgan... please forgive me..." A sigh left his chest, and a single tear streaked down his cheek. "I put you through... so... much..."

His body proceeded to disappear, the violet smoke beginning to fizzle away.

Lucina let out a heavy breath. "...It's over," she panted, sheathing Falchion. "Peace at last... I can't believe it." She glanced up at the sky. "I've done it, Fathers..."

"Well done, Lucina," Tiki's voice came gently. Lucina looked at her, and tears began to well in the princess's eyes. "You have saved the world... All of you."

"Lady Tiki," she said, her voice wavering. "It wasn't us. We have you to thank... and those warriors who came to our aid. Without them, we would have perished, and all hopes for the future with us."

The dragon smiled, radiating with warmth. "Perhaps. But we only had the chance to help you because you held fast. Even against the odds, you refused to give up. You should be proud. From this day on, you shall be the pillars on which a peaceful future is built."

Lucina blinked away the tears, returning Tiki's grin. "And you as well, milady."

"No, Lucina," she corrected gently. "My role is finished. I cannot stay here with you. Remember, I am no longer the Divine Dragon's Voice, but She Herself. I must not meddle in human affairs."

"But, Milady!" she began to protest, but silenced at Tiki's raised hand.

"Don't worry, Lucina. I'll always be watching over you. Just as the Hero-King and your fathers continue to do so. I may be out of reach, but I will always be close."

"Lady Tiki... Thank You..." the princess choked, then graciously took a knee. "As long as You're watching, I will not let You down." She raised her chin, eyes shining brighter than the sun. "I promise to bring this world to an era of peace that can never be broken!"

"And I know you will." The Divine Dragon's figure began to fade, and her voice echoed on the wind. "May we one day meet again, Lucina. There will always be a place for the Twelve Heroes at Naga's side."

 

 

 _All dead, all dead,_  
_But in hope I breathe._  
_Of course I don't believe you're dead,_  
_And gone._

 

 

"... _Nngh_... _Aaaaughhh_..." Grima groaned, falling to His hands and knees.

"Now, Robin!" Chrom called to him over the fierce gusts that whipped through the sky. "This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and sent a weak bolt of lightning at the prince, forcing him backwards. He then changed his focus to Grima, who was looking up at him with eyes widened.

"...Robin?!" Chrom asked after the magic hit him. "Wait, what—" he cut himself off as his tactician raised a hand, a sphere of energy of all colors materializing in his palm.

Grima inhaled sharply. "... _What... What are you doing?_ "

"For once," Robin said, "I'm glad You and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

".. _.You would... not dare!_ "

A determined grin rose on Robin's face. "I _would_ and I _will_. The evils You would visit on this world are unthinkable..." He shook his head slightly, a weak laugh leaving his lips. "In some way, I—we share the blame." He stood up straight. "It's only right we meet our end together!"

"... _Nooooooo!_ " Grima shrieked as the magic slammed into Him, feeling His body go numb upon contact.

As the Dragon was wisped away, Robin felt a buzzing throughout his own body. He glanced down and watched himself fade, intrigued as the bits of him began to disappear, rising into the air around him. It reminded him of fog, lifting as the sun peaked out to clear it.

Chrom's cry brought him back to the present. "Robin! No!" He heard the other man's footsteps begin to thunder towards him.

Sadness grappled at his mind for a moment at the idea of having to say goodbye, but Robin knew he had to make this one count.

He looked up from himself, a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Chrom. For... everything..." He opened his arms as the prince ran into them, staggering as Chrom's body made contact with his. He nuzzled into Chrom's neck, one last time, breathing in his dearest friend's scent and capturing what warmth he could.

"Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them..." Robin's eyelids slipped shut, as he felt the last of his form being carried away. Peace filled his heart as he pictured Chrom, alongside himself and Lucina and Morgan.

This… this was a good end.

"May we meet again, in a better life..."

_My love._

 

  
   
_All dead,_  
_And gone._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was specifically based on the hybrid version of the song that uses freddie mercury vocals that werent used in the final version, but both are genuinely amazing.
> 
> theres a wonderful animation posted by queens official youtube account that id HIGHLY recommend.
> 
> as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
